The Undeveloped Story
by AlexiaM87
Summary: Things are changing again in Tortal, Maggur is out for revenge. Dom plans on professing his love for Kel but he's not the only one in love with her and he didn’t get there first. Will he be able to overcome the competition,or will he be defeated?
1. Chapter 1

I'm back everyone. I know you missed be sooooo much. So, here is my new story. I hope you like it as much as you liked the last one although I don't know how I am going to top that (I don't know how I got so many reviews to begin with).

I will be alternating between updating for this story and my Sequel to What You Let Go. I'm swamped with work and University right now so I will try to update at least once every two weeks but I am going on the record to say I MAKE NO PROMISES.

ALSO, I AM LOOKING FOR A RELIABLE PERSON TO DO GRAMMER/SPELLING CHECKS FOR MY STORIES FOR ME. I WOULD PREFER SOMEONE WHO HAS READ MY OTHER STORIES AND HAS BEEN A FAITHFUL REVIEWER (JUST SO I KNOW YOU A LITTLE BETTER). SEND ME A PM IF YOU CAN DO IT FOR BOTH STORIES.

There is an author's note at the end that is important and may clarify some things for you. Enjoy.

The Undeveloped Story: Chapter One

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan stood firmly on the wooden walkway looking out over the outer walls of New Hope. Keladry known as Kel to her friends did her best not to fidget. Her hazel eyes framed by long lashes roamed over the landscape around the fortified town. The hot September sun beat down on the backs of the towns' people who were going about their work outside of the protective town walls. Her tall stature and hard muscles were intimidating but set off by her soft shoulder length brown hair and her quiet demeanor. Her stubborn chin turned men away but the few who were brave enough to look beyond it were drawn in and captured by her soft lips. Kel was just about to turn away from the wall when she heard a horn call from the patrol announcing that a friend was coming towards New Hope.

Kel lifted her spyglass to her eye and spotted a group of riders just cresting a hill in the distance. She could make out Lord Wyldon and to her surprise Lord Raoul at the lead and what looked like third company behind them. Farther up the road she spotted two lookouts and assumed that there were two rear lookouts also. She shut the spyglass with a snap and slid it back into the pouch on her belt.

Kel turned back towards the inside of the wall and surveyed the town of New Hope. Because of the overwhelming number of people who had joined the community, construction had begun on the outside wall to expand it three months ago and would be finished within the week. Kel thought back to a time when she knew every refugee's name and they all lived together in long hut like houses. Now most people had their own small dwellings, all lined up next to each other in rows creating streets, alleys, and the start of a real town. The mess house and the bunk houses were still used but put to different uses. Two of the bunk houses were used by the families waiting to build their own houses but the other two were used for storage. The mess hall was used by the guards and visitors and as a gathering place for the townspeople of New Hope.

"Lady would you like me to do anything?" Kel heard a voice ask from near her shoulder. She turned and saw her young manservant Tobeis Boon, or Tobe, standing near her having come when he heard the horn call. He has grown up in the year since Scanra and all of it in a good way; soon he will be old enough to choose what he wants to do with his life Kel thought.

"Maybe you should find Neal and let him know, I'm sure he didn't hear the horn, and then make sure the hostlers are ready." Tobe gave her a small bow and ran down the walkway to the Infirmary. Kel couldn't wait till Yuki had her baby so that her less than normal friend would calm down some. Neal who was usually sarcastic and much like an overgrown child had completely changed from the man that Kel had known for ten years. After Yuki told him about the baby he became serious, stern, and dare she say strict. Kel didn't know what scared her more, a Neal who would find a joke in anything and tease her mercilessly or a Neal who was so on edge that he snapped at everyone.

Kel turned back to the approaching group of riders wishing that they would hurry up. This was the first time that Lord Wyldon had come to New Hope for the quarterly reports; usually Kel had to go to him at Giantkiller. Kel knew that he also carried with him new assignments for all three of the knights that were stationed at New Hope; Neal, Kel, and Merric.

Kel fidgeted with her belt trying to distract herself. She knew the day would come when she had to leave New Hope or one of her friends would be replaced but she had never thought it would come so quickly. When the riders were close enough for Kel to make out individual faces she looked among them for Domitan. She saw all the men that she knew from third company and even some new ones but not Dom. Maybe he is one of the rear scouts she thought trying not to let her shoulders visibly slump. She had given up ever thinking that she and Dom could have anything together but still enjoyed his friendship. Then a thought came to her and she nearly panicked, what if something happened to him and he had gotten hurt. But as soon as the thought entered her head she dismissed it. Neal would have been told and Dom didn't say anything in his last letter she thought.

When the group reached the gate Lord Raoul called out their names, their business for being there, and waited for Kel to allow the gate to be opened. Kel motioned to the guards and the large gate slowly creaked open. The men filed in one at a time and the gate was shut again. Kel walked carefully down the stairs as hostlers made up of the towns' young people came to take care of the mounts. Raoul smiled broadly at Kel as she walked towards them and grabbed her up in a fatherly hug when she was close enough.

"Kel, a year is to long. How is my favorite squire?" When Raoul had set her down she looked behind the big man to his new squire and raised her eyebrows at him. Alan the son of Alanna the Kings champion just smiled and shrugged his shoulders then mouthed the word baby to her. Though she had only met Alan once they had struck up a simple friendship.

Kel looked back to Raoul surprised. "Buri had the baby? Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"I got the news right before we left, a healthy baby boy." He announced beaming. That explains his odd behavior, just like Neal, Kel thought. Kel turned her attention to Lord Wyldon and bowed to him. "I trust your trip was uneventful." She said to him.

Wyldon bowed in return. "Uneventful, but long." He answered glancing at the still beaming Raoul from the corner of his eye. Kel really took in his appearance and realized just how frazzled he looked.

Kel looked around and found Tobe standing just to the right of her. "Tobe will show you your rooms and the bathhouse as well as headquarters." Kel said to Raoul and Wyldon. "When your settled supper will be served in the meeting hall in Headquarters." Tobe stepped forward and bowed regally to the men then led them and Alan away. Kel turned to the men of the Own who looked just as frazzled as Wyldon. She couldn't help it and let out a laugh. "Was he that bad?" she asked in disbelief.

"Lady Kel you have no idea. He was singing!" Emmet of Fenrigh a healer in Dom's squad answered exasperatedly.

"I've never seen him like that before, not even after he got married." Lerant added.

"Come with me," Kel told them. "I'll show you to the guest barracks." They followed Kel to their barracks telling her all that had happened to them that year. Kel did her best not to ask about Dom as Emmet introduced her to the new members of the company.

"So, Lady Kel how have you been?" He asked her when the introductions were done.

Kel had always like Emmet, he was quick witted, funny, and had always treated her as an equal. She had often talked with either him, Dom, or Qasim while she was a squire and riding with the Own. "I'm fine maybe a little bored; I have to admit I miss riding around covered with mud and insect bites."

Emmet chuckled and brushed his brown hair away from his grey eyes. He was tall, about four inches taller than Kel and was quicker to smile than frown. His skin was tanned like anyone else who spent their days in a saddle. "I think if you had to ride with Raoul when he is like this you would change your mind."

Tobe had come looking for Kel and was now waiting for her patiently looking at the man who was flirting with his mistress. Tobe looked at Kel with disbelief. She doesn't even know he is flirting with her or that she is flirting back he thought disbelievingly.

Kel noticed Tobe waiting for looking at her intently. "I've got to go, I think Tobe needs me." She told Emmet. Before she left she addressed all the men. "Really I think you are all looking at this whole Raoul thing in the wrong way. He will be so occupied with his new baby he won't be so hard on you." She told the logically. The men laughed and went back to unpacking and lounging on the beds.

"I'll see you later Kel." Emmet told her as she left. Emmet watched as Kel walked away her servant following behind her until the boy turned around to look at him untrustingly. When he did Emmet turned back and walked into the barracks. As he unpacked his clothes and put the dirty things in a pile to be cleaned he thought of Kel. He wasn't sure when he had realized liked her. If he had to pin point it he would say it happened when he was transferred from Aidens squad to Dom's. Before that he and Kel had been friends and talked when all of Third Company was together but she was just one of the guys. He didn't see her for months but then he got transferred to Dom's squad and when he saw Kel again she was seventeen and a woman. At first he had convinced himself that she was to young for him, four years was too much. Then he had seen her with a knight who was older than he was so he had to make up a new boundary for himself. After she became a knight that boundary was gone and only one was left. And now that the King and Queen had changed that law there were no boundaries and Emmet was ready.

At first he was afraid of what the other members of the Own would say and had in desperation gone to Dom for advice.

"What would you do if someone in the Own said that they were in love with Lady Keladry?" Emmet had asked him.

Dom's arm jerked and sent his spoon flying into the dirt by the fire. He looked up at Emmet and frowned. "Kel is her own women she can take care of herself, I think I would trust her judgment." He snapped.

Although Emmet was taken back by Dom's anger he was emboldened in his efforts and had decided that the next time he saw Kel he would try to flirt with her. He had thought about the moment for three months and today it had finally come and Kel had flirted back. All he needed was a kiss from her and he could die a happy man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kel pushed back her plate and took a sip from the juice in her cup. All around the table the guests were finishing their meals. Neal had hardly touched his food he was so absorbed in making sure that Yuki ate a full meal and was feeling fine. Kel looked at Yuki's swollen belly and decided that she had about another month left until the baby was born. Yuki was ignoring Neal and talking with Raoul about Buri and his new baby. When Kel saw that everyone was finished eating she motioned for Tobe to ask the maids to clear the table. Everyone who wasn't directly involved with the running of the town left and only Wyldon, Raoul, his squire, Neal, Merric, Fanche the headwomen of the town, and Kel were left. When the table had been cleared of everything but cups, drinks, and a bowl of fruit Kel asked Tobe to stand watch outside of the door for them.

Wyldon pulled three envelopes from his tunic and passed them to Kel, Neal, and Merric one at a time. "Go ahead and read them, we have other news." Kel ran her finger under the seal to crack it and slowly opened the envelope, pulled out the letter and began to read it. If she had bothered to look up she would have seen that Wyldon, Raoul, and Alan were all looking at her waiting for a reaction. She was so absorbed in her letter that she didn't hear the gasps from Merric and Neal as they read their own letters.

The farther into her letter that Kel read the more shocked she became. She reread the letter at least five times until she forced herself to set it down on the table. She tried to speak but nothing would come out of her mouth. Fanche who was sitting next to her pushed Kel's cup into her hand and looked at her worriedly as she drank. Kel drained the cup and placed it back down on the table rather hard then sat still trying to absorb what the letter had said.

Fanche looked around at all the men and realized that they knew what the letter said and she didn't. Before anyone could stop her she picked up Kel's letter and read it herself. The room was deathly quiet and Kel knew she would have to speak. The shock that she felt would only allow her to say one thing. "Are they sure?"

"I'll admit I didn't get as much joy out of her reaction as I thought I would. What about you Wyldon?" Raoul asked smiling slightly and not answering Kel's question. Kel looked up and him sharply then to Wyldon her face smooth and emotionless, she was still frozen in shock and could only manage the simplest of thoughts and activities.

Wyldon leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands in front of him. "The King and Queen thought about it thoroughly. There is no fief around here and the people need a place to go. They trust you to protect them as we have already seen. New Hope has more than doubled its size in a year. It is as a thank you and an act of good faith from the crown that you are being named the Baroness of the fief New Hope and are going to be given its land to protect."

Kel stammered trying to form a thought then shut her mouth. She shook her head then opened it again. "What if the people don't want me? How am I going to pay for this and their protection?" she asked.

"That's plane rubbish and you know it Lady Kel. All of these people came here because they trust you to do what is right by them. You have proved more than once that you are willing to give your life for them which is more than most nobles are willing to do for each other. You care about the common folk and they want the best for you." Fanche scoffed at her.

"The Crown has taken into consideration the financial aspect of this promotion and is willing to back you up financially. You have to look at this from their point of view Kel, there is an expanding town sitting out in the middle of an open area on Scanran boarders. Putting a fief here is in their best interest for protection of the people of Tortal." Raoul told her trying to make her understand.

Wyldon leaned forward. "The subject of protection brings me to the real reason why I came to New Hope instead of you coming to Giantkiller." Wyldon waited for Kel to look at him but she was still lost in her thoughts. "Keladry." Wyldon said sternly. Kel's head snapped up and she looked into his eyes. "As you know the war is winding down. Maggur only had control of a few hundred renegade soldiers and the clans are back to normal. Maggur himself is being sought out by many of the Scanran clans. He is a beaten man and he knows it." Kel nodded her head in understanding.

In the short year that it had been since Kel had killed Blayce the Gallen Maggur had lost his hold on all the clans and had been run out of the capitol. It seemed that he had put all of his hope of winning the war on Blayce's killing machines and when they were ripped out from under him he lost his grip of Scanra. As a result the clans rebelled against him and he was run out of the capital Hamrkeng shortly after. The clans pleaded with King Jonathan to take pity on them and let their armies come home. A week later all Scanrans had pulled out of Tortal and the war was officially over. Kel had heard rumors that Maggur was still alive and had banded a small army together to come at Tortal as a last resort. The clans in Scanra hoping to please the Tortallans chased him around Scanra for months before they completely lost him.

"Somehow your name was leaked and we believe Maggur may be planning an attack on you personally, for revenge." Wyldon stated firmly. Kel nodded her head what else is going to happen today she thought. "After talking with our spy master we have come up with a way to stop Maggur once and for all, were going to use you for bait. Last week Diane got news of Maggur's location and his intended revenge on you. He is about three months away off the coast of The Emerald Ocean." Wyldon stopped and took a drink from his cup. "There needs to be a big enough army in place here to crush him when he attacks so we will be sneaking in soldiers here and at Giantkiller and Steadfast under pretence of building your castle. Hopefully Maggur will think that they are workers, if he notices anything at all."

Kel's mind was whirling and it was all she could do to remember to breath. Her breathing became shallow and fireworks exploded behind her eyes. If I didn't know myself better I would say that I was having a panic attack she thought to herself. Kel stood up and wobbled over to the window and threw it open. All eyes were on her as she stuck her head out of it and breathed the fresh night air deeply into her lungs. She took in several deep breaths and felt her breathing return to normal. Kel heard the sound of chairs scraping on the floor and turned to see that everyone was standing.

"You need time to think this through Keladry. We will talk again tomorrow, you should get to sleep." Wyldon told her. Kel nodded her head dumbly in response. Before Neal followed the others out of the room he placed his hand on Kel's shoulder using his gift to alleviate her headache. Kel smiled at him and thanked him. Raoul was the last to leave but before he did he asked Kel, "Would you like to go for a walk? Maybe it would help you clear your head." Kel looked out the window at the warm summer night. She didn't feel like staying in doors and Raoul always knew just what to say to put her at ease. He's going to make a great father she thought nodding. When they passed Tobe who was standing at the door Raoul noticed his wide eyed stare. "Not a word." Raoul threatened him knowing that the boy had overheard the conversation. Tobe hurriedly shook his head yes then disappeared into the room to finish clearing the dishes.

Kel and Raoul walked together not talking. They ended up stopping on the parapet looking out towards the ruins of Haven. After a few minutes Raoul broke the silence. "The King and Queen have assigned me to New Hope for a year to help you work out what to do and how to get started."

Kel looked at him startled. "But how can you be away from the Own that long?" She asked.

"I've been thinking some things through since the wedding and since Buri retired from the Riders and I figured it was my time to retire from the Own." Raoul turned towards the inside of the wall and looked down at the fires and the people gathered around them. "I've been training my replacement for awhile now, only he didn't know it until last month."

"So you're not putting Captain Flyndan in charge." Kel asked mentally going through a list of who else could be put in charge.

"I was considering it and asked him about it but he turned me down. He said something about being to old and maybe settling down like me. He is going to stay with the Own for a couple of more years; right now he is working with my replacement." Raoul pulled something out of his pocket, "I almost forgot this is for you, from Dom."

Kel took it from Raoul and saw that it was a letter addressed to her. "Thank you."

"You know now that you are going to be a baroness of your own fief you are going to have to get married soon." Raoul said waiting to see her reaction.

"Very funny My Lord." Kel said punching him in the shoulder. "I think I am going to take after you and wait until I am old and the men are desperate and will take anything."

"I don't think you'll have to wait that long. Maybe you should go get yourself a squire so they can force you to fall in love with a longtime friend. That happened to a friend of mine, it turned out well, and they just had a baby." Raoul said pretending to be thoughtful. "Or maybe I could just drop a hint for Neal."

"Don't you dare!" Kel threatened him. "I don't think I could handle that right now to. I'm so…" Kel tried to think of a word that would describe how she felt.

"Overwhelmed." Raoul supplied.

Kel shook her head, "Scared."

Raoul placed his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "We have faith in you, and I know you will do fine." They stood silently looking out over the town. Most of the evening fires had been put out and the few that remained were burnt down to the embers. Only a handful of people remained outside other than the guards patrolling the town.

Kel hid a yawn behind her hand. "I should go to bed, if I can with all this stuff going through my head." Kel told Raoul. Raoul nodded and they walked towards headquarters.

"We'll talk tomorrow than." Raoul told her when they parted ways. Kel waved goodbye to him and walked the rest of her way to her room. She unlocked the door and closed it quietly behind her. Tobe had laid out his cot and was sitting up on it leafing through a book while he was waiting for her.

Kel walked straight to her bed and dropped onto it. She felt like her head weighed more than her whole entire body and it was as if all her senses were muted and on permanent delay.

Tobe looked on feeling for the first time a sense of defeat in Kel. He was almost afraid to move and definitely afraid to speak. Kel lay on her bed with her arm over her eyes for an hour. Tobe got worried and went to check on her. He walked up to her bed cautiously making as little noise as he could. Tobe noticed that Kel's breathing was even and slow. "Lady?" he asked quietly. He touched her arm and she didn't move. She's asleep he realized slowly. Shrugging his shoulders Tobe gently took off her boots and covered her with an extra blanket from the trunk at the bottom of her bed. When he pulled the blanket up he noticed a letter that had fallen out of her pocket and lay on the bed. Tobe recognized the handwriting and grinned to himself. Sergeant Dom and Kel had been exchanging letters for a year and Tobe ever the faithful servant read them when Kel wasn't looking. Tobe finished pulling the blanket up and placed the letter on Kel's desk. He blew out all the candles as he made his way to his cot and made sure that the door was locked.

As he drifted off to sleep he couldn't help but feel pity for Kel. His young mind tried to put together things that would make her happy and make things easier for her. Besides the obvious chores, errands, and cleaning he did he vowed not to get into any trouble which sometimes proved hard for him. He promised himself that he would do anything to make her life easier for her that he could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miles away Dom was just falling into bed himself after a hard days ride. He was making his way to New Hope to rejoin his company and Lord Raoul after spending a month with second company and Flyndan learning all he could from him that he didn't already know. Dom still smiled every time he thought about the promotion and he got butterflies in his stomach every time he thought about where he was going. Dom sat up and took of his muddy boots placing them nearby incase he had to get up quickly.

The inn he had stopped in didn't seem like the best place but it was cheap and he was too tired to care. All that was on his mind was getting to New Hope and letting Kel know what he had been trying to convey to her in his letters, that he loved her.

He had known for sure ever since he had gone into Scanra after Kel. Sure there had always been that cold jealous feeling in his stomach when he saw her with Cleon or even her other friends but at the time he didn't recognize it. He had wanted so much to kiss her on the boat ride across the Vassa but had been too afraid and had instead tended to his horse. He regretted that decision from the moment he stepped off of the boat till today.

He had convinced himself that he would tell her at Raoul and Buri's wedding but as soon as he saw her he lost his nerve. If anything else this convinced him that he was really in love with her. He had never in his life had a problem talking to anyone. When they finally did talk he was so flustered he could hardly finish a conversation with her. After that he did his best to avoid her and only talked with her in groups.

After the wedding he moped around for weeks until his men started to make fun of him. Whether they were joking or not they had guessed that he had found a lady and was missing her. He didn't deny it and did his best to make sure they didn't know who it was though he was sure that Emmet knew. He did it just as much to protect Kel as he did himself, if she didn't reciprocate. He had no reason to think that she would but still hoped. He did his best not to look into her body language to much because then he would start to read things that weren't there.

Dom just knew that if he didn't tell Kel how he felt this time that he would explode. It was the first thing he would say to her no matter who was there. Nothing could stop him.

Dom leaned back on the bed and settled under the covers. With love and Kel filling his thoughts he fell into a peaceful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I tried to be accurate with who was still alive and who had died from Dom's squad in Scanra. I wouldn't find anyone that I thought would "fit" to fall in love with Kel. In the books Emmet was a healer in Aiden's squad of third company. He was only mentioned like once I think. Anyway because he was mentioned but not really described I picked him. I think I manipulated it to be plausible that he had time to fall for Kel. As an interesting side note his sister is the Lady who made her get another page to serve them at banquet, she was sitting with Kel's sister. I thought that would add a little bit of interest to the story even if I don't add it in that Kel remembers her. So as you can tell I thought really hard about it, I was thinking of going with Lerent but decided against it and Qausim is to old I think, Wolset didn't like her at first, and Fulcher died.

Anyway please review and I should have the first chapter for my sequel up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I know…I know… This chapter took forever to get up. I just haven't had time to sit down and write. I didn't get a chance to email it to anyone for proofreading so I didn't ignore all of you who volunteered. I'll probably use different people for each story.

Anyway… as I'm thinking about this story and where I will go with it I don't imagine it being long and as for major fighting action that won't be till the last couple chapters.

I lost the flashdrive that had my second chapter to What You Let Go Part Two so that might take even longer to get up. I'm working on it though.

So on to the reviews…

**Lady Knight Susan**: I was thinking it would be to cliché but I'm glad you liked it. I didn't want it to be like every other story.

**Geminia**: I still haven't decided who to pick but I'll add you to the list. And thank you for the compliment.

**LouLaBelle13**: I hope you weren't waiting anxiously this who time. Sorry to keep you waiting on the edge of your seat this whole time.

**Rinalashlava**: I always do the Daine thing wrong because my middle name is Dianne. My computer goes crazy with all the weird spellings so I normally don't even check to see if they are spelled write. I guess that's going to be another task for my beta reader. Oh and thanks for the very undeserved complement on my writing. It made me want to write even more.

**Luna A. Dust**: Yup it's another one. I'm taking a creative writing class now so writing wise it is on the back burner but I'm trying to get the chapters out on time.

**SarahE7191**: Thanks for volunteering. I haven't had a chance to pick yet but if you are willing I might use you for What You Let Go Part Two. I'll let you know when I'm ready to post the next chapter for that.

**Doms Celestial Artemis**: Thank you. I'll put your name on a list for beta readers. Hope you like the new chapter.

**Navigator101**: LOL I'm happy you decided to read my story. And I'm happy that I have your utmost confidence in putting Kel and Dom together. I don't think I would be able to live with myself if I didn't.

**Eclipsa**: Thank you for the review. I finally got the new chapter up I hope you enjoy it.

**Sydelle Rein**: Thank you. When I first started writing on here I thought nobody would want to read my stuff and I would only get the occasional review but when people started putting me on alerts I was extremely surprised. So thank you for reading and I hope you like this new chapter.

**Braidsinherhair**: I'm glad you liked how I described the fortifications I was so worried that people would think they were confusing. Sometimes as an author I forget that people can't see what is in my head but I'm glad you understood.

**I had a name but I forgot it**: Thank you. Here's a new chapter Enjoy.

**Uncertain Destiny**: Well it wasn't ASAP but I at least updated.

**Masked1assasin**: Thank you for your compliment and review. Hope you like the new chapter.

**Starzgirl**: Thank you. Sometimes when i started writing this story I had an outline that was rough but now I know practically everything I want to do. Now whether I actually do it or if I come up with new ideas is a different thing.

**No1 angel knight**: You're addicted to my story? LOL Sorry to hold out so long on you hope this helps.

Don't forget to check out my other stories and leave reviews for them. Thanks.

Undeveloped Story Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Kel woke up in the morning it was to a raging headache and sore muscles from sleeping in such an odd position. She sat up slowly in her bed and closed her eyes against the pain. She could feel her blood pulsing in her veins and every noise seemed to have intensified by ten. Kel gradually made it to her washroom grabbing clothes that Tobe had set out for her the night before. To her surprise he had already made his cot up and was gone. In her washroom she leaned over the water basin and splashed cold water on her face and neck hoping to stop the throbbing. It subsided slightly and she finished scrubbing her face and teeth. She brushed her hair out and put on the clean clothes. By the time she was ready to leave her room the headache was back in full force. Kel made her way over to her weapons rack and picked out her practice glaive. At the last moment she decided to tuck Dom's unread letter into her pocket to read when she had private time later.

Kel composed herself before she left her room doing her best not to look in pain from the headache. When she left Headquarters she made her way to the infirmary before she went to practice. The sun wouldn't be up for another half hour so there were few people outside.

This was Kel's favorite part of the day. In the early morning she was just Kel not Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan commander of New Hope. Kel stopped mid step and corrected herself, Lady Knight Keladry Baroness of New Hope. I _don't think I'll ever get used to it_, she thought.

Kel entered the infirmary through the back door not wanting to disturb any patients who were sick. She walked up the short staircase that led to the storerooms and Neal and Yuki's apartment on the second floor. Kel wouldn't have bothered Neal if she didn't know that he would be awake anyway because of Yuki's morning sickness. When she reached their door she knocked on it quietly. After several moments she head the lock click and the door opened to reveal Neal half in his night clothes and half dressed. He had clearly been up for awhile from the unhappy look on his face. When he saw who it was the look turned into concern.

"Kel, are you alright?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm fine Neal, I just have a bit of a headache and I was hoping you could fix it so that I can get to practice." She answered him feeling rather weak for resorting to a healing.

Neal nodded his head in understanding; ushered her into his apartment and closed the door behind her. Like many of the small apartments at the palace, Neal and Yuki's had been divided into two halves. The back area had their washroom and bedroom and the front half was a sitting room. Both rooms were decorated in a mixture of Yamani and Eastern styles and looked homely. Yuki was sitting on a pile of cushions on the floor having been confined to the rooms and only to leave when under Neal's sharp eyes. Kel took a seat next to her after she propped her glaive on the wall and waited for Neal to get her something to alleviate her pain.

"Kel, Neal told me about your new assignment. How amazing is it, are you happy?" Yuki asked ever the polite Yamani.

Kel shrugged. "Honestly I still don't know what to think. I'm happy yes that they would entrust something like this to me but my head is still spinning." Kel noticed that Neal's letter from Wyldon was sitting on a table near them. Shocked she realized she hadn't even asked Neal or Merric what their next post would be. "Did Neal tell you about Maggur also?" She asked Yuki.

"Yes. He even tried to get me to leave New Hope before the baby is born. I told him no. What kind of a friend would I be if I left at the first hint of trouble?" Yuki said to her defiantly.

"Yuki, I would understand if you left. You have a baby to think of." Kel told her reassuringly.

Yuki shook her head. "I am as much a citizen of New Hope as anyone else and if the other mothers who are pregnant or have children are brave enough to stay than I will be to."

Kel knew there was no use in arguing with her friend so she let the subject drop when she saw that Neal was finished and coming over to them with a mug in his hands. He handed it to Kel who took it apprehensively. Inside the mug was an opaque white liquid with foam swirling around the surface. Kel sniffed the concoction and found that it smelled like peppermint. She shrugged her shoulders and drank it all in two quick gulps and realized that it tasted nothing like it smelled. _I think he mixes his worst tasting stuff for me_ Kel thought trying not to gag and keep the drink down. Neal handed her a cup of warm tea next and motioned for her to drink it as well. He sat down next to Yuki and looked at Kel concerned.

Kel glanced back over at Neal's letter then back to the couple. "You know what my next assignment is, so what is yours?"

Neal looked at her and smiled. "I am going to be staying here for another year at least. I'm to make sure that everything will be sanitary with your castle and to find and train a healer for the town and castle." Neal noticed that Kel brightened as he said it. He didn't know whether it was because he was staying or if it was because of his medicine, either way he had caused it. "Do you know what Merric's assignment is?" He asked. Kel shook her head no so he continued. "He is going to stay here and train guards for your castle, as well as a provost for the city and a provost's guard."

_It sounds as if they expect New Hope to become a major city _Kel thought. She gulped back the rest of the tea Neal had given her and stood up. Her headache was already completely gone and she was reassured now that she knew Neal and Merric would be with her for another year. "I've got to get going. I have to get in some practice before breakfast." She said going to the door and grabbing her glaive. "I'll see you later, thanks Neal." She was pulling the door shut behind her when Neal stopped her. She looked at him and saw that he was holding a bottle the size of her thumb in front of her face.

"This will help you if you get a headache that bad again. Put one drop of it in hot water no more than once a day." He said putting it in her hand. "If you can, drink some tea afterwards." Kel shook her head in understanding. "Now get out of here I must beautify myself so that I can face the world." Kel looked at him but decided to not say anything for the sake of time. After quietly leaving the Infirmary Kel jogged to the area behind headquarters that she used for practice.

When she got there she found that Tobe and the other young people of New Hope had not shown up that day as they normally did to practice with her. They had instead left a note scratched into the sand that explained their absence and a promise to her that they would practice their staff work later with the grownups. Kel brushed the note out of the sand with her foot and started warming up with her glaive.

After a short practice Kel felt more like herself. The headache was gone and now she was ravenous. She made her way to the mess depositing her glaive in her office on the way. After she gathered her food she sat down at the empty end of one of the long tables and started eating. Kel was deep in thought and it took her some time to notice that someone had sat down across from her. When she looked up she was Emmit was looking at her smiling. She looked down at herself conscientiously. "What?" she asked irritated.

Emmit went back to eating his porridge. "I have been sitting here for five minutes and asked you the same question three times." He looked up at her smiling again, "Can I ask you what is on your mind?"

Kel shrugged her shoulder and started tearing her roll up into small bits. "I'm sure that you will hear about it sooner or later." Kel dropped the rest of her roll onto her tray and dusted off her hands as if to rid herself from the thoughts that plagued her. "So what were you asking me?" She folded her arms and rested her elbows on the edge of the table.

"I was just asking what you were doing for the rest of the day?" he said finishing the last bit of porridge from his bowl then wiping it clean with his roll.

"I have some paperwork to do, and then I have to look over the duty roster. After that I am going to watch the guards during their afternoon training. I have a meeting with Raoul and Wyldon later and I have to inspect the work that was done on the wall this week. Oh, and I have to figure out a list of supplies to give to Wyldon so he can approve it and have them sent." Kel raddled off her list of things to do while keeping in the back of her mind the things she couldn't say out loud. Kel decided that now was as good of a time as any to ask the question that had been eating at her all of yesterday and this morning. Fiddling with her napkin she looked across the table at Emmit.

"Your squad is here as well as all of third company so where is Dom?" She asked as indifferently as she could.

"You don't know?" Emmet asked surprise written on his face.

Kel swallowed hard fearing the worse and shook her head no.

"It was about two months ago when Raoul told us. He didn't want it to get out so he commanded us not to tell anybody. Three weeks ago he left with Flyndan and second squad." Emmit told her pushing back his tray.

Kel looked at him fighting back her frustration. "So what does all of that mean?"

"He is going to take over for Raoul when he retires." Emmit told her as if it was the most natural thing in the world and she was stupid for not getting it.

Suddenly Kel realized what it was Raoul had been trying to tell her last night. She had been trying so hard to act like she didn't care that she had completely missed it. _What an idiot I can be_.

"Hello, Kel are you there?" Kel turned to focus on Emmit again trying to smile. He was waving his hands in front of her face and he looked worried. When he noticed that she was paying attention to him again he stopped. "Kel I think you should go see Sir Neal, you keep spacing out."

Kel stood up and picked her try off the table. Emmit stood up after her quickly. "I'm fine." She told him. "I just have a lot on my mind." She waited till he was standing to walk with him to deposit their trays. "That's good news for Dom though, I'm happy for him." She told him after they had put their trays away. Kel and Emmit walked outside then stopped by the door.

Emmit stuffed his hands in his pockets. "If you have time later would you like to come to the fires with me? I think you could use some fun. Plus I think it would take your mind off of whatever is upsetting you even if you won't tell me."

Kel looked at him narrowing her eyes. "This isn't another plan to get me to help out with a prank on Raoul is it? Because if it is I'll have you know I won't be involved. Not after what happened last time."

Emmit looked at her giving her his best innocent look. "Kel, would I do something like that?" He stopped and held up his hand when she was about to reply. "No don't answer that. I just thought that maybe you should get away from your responsibilities for awhile."

Kel looked at him closely to make sure that he wasn't lying. "Fine, I'll meet you out there tonight." Emmit bowed to Kel and she shoved him jokingly. She laughed at his hurt expression as she walked away.

XXXXXXXXX

Kel sat down in her office behind her desk and let out a heavy sigh. Her desk was already piled up with papers from yesterday and the clerks who were busy early in the mornings. Getting out a quill and ink she removed her vest and rolled up her sleeves to keep them clean. She could tell that today was going to be a long day. She had only been up for two hours and she felt like half of the day had gone by. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind and picked up a paper on the top of one of the piles.

Two hours later Kel could finally see the bottom of her desk and only had one more request for building to approve. Looking over it she neatly signed her name at the bottom and placed it efficiently in a pile with the rest of the requests. She leaned back in her chair relishing in the paper free desk that was before her.

"I was beginning to think that your desk was made out of paper." She heard someone say from the door.

Kel looked up and saw Raoul standing there his arms crossed taking up the entire doorway. Kel smiled and motioned for him to enter. "It might as well be. Every time I leave and comeback there is more of it." She told him after he sat down on a chair. Kel tried not to smile when his knees came up to his chest. Frowning Raoul straightened them out so that they nearly touched her desk.

"I was going to tell you that if you don't mind I would like to write out the list of supplies for the troupes coming in. All you have to do is give me a list of anything special that you may need." Raoul told her.

Kel let her shoulders sag and she leaned back into her chair letting out a breath of air. "Thank you so much. That would have taken me a whole day in itself. I'll get the special supply list to you as soon as I can and I'll tell Neal to get the Infirmary list to you as well." She said gratefully. Raoul smiled looking at her not saying anything and seemingly unaware of what he was doing. Kel fidgeted in her seat. "Sir, are you alright?" she asked.

Raoul looked away from her slightly. "I was just thinking how proud I am of you is all. I never had any doubts that you would do great things. I'm just so happy that you proved that to the people who doubted you. To be honest if I were in your position I don't think I could have done it."

"Yes you would have. And you would have done a good job at it too. Just look what you did with the Own." Kel countered.

Raoul shrugged. "That was different. It doesn't take a genius to yell men into submission."

"Lady, the guards are starting their practice now." Tobe said from the doorway.

Kel nodded at him. "Would you like to come with me to watch the guards practice?" she asked Raoul.

"How are the convicts doing?" he asked stretching as her got up.

XXXXXXXXX

After the guards were finished practicing and Kel had talked to Merric she they all went to the mess for lunch. Kel left with Tobe to inspect the building that had been done over the week then finally to the infirmary.

Neal was treating a burn on one of the cooks hands when she got there so the went into his office to wait for him. Unlike everything else in Neal's life his office was in perfect order. The shelves were stacked neatly with books, cabinets of expensive herbs and magical remedies were alphabetized and locked with several layers of magical protection. He had two sturdy chairs in front of the desk and a high backed one behind it.

Kel slumped into one of the chairs in front of the desk and waited for Neal to finish. He came in a few moments later and lightly tapped her nodding head when he walked by. "No sleeping on watch, Baroness of New Hope."

"Insubordination." She mumbled.

"So what brings you here? Twice in one day, I'm starting to think you miss me." Neal leaned back in his chair and folded his hands behind his neck.

"You wish. I need you to get your supply list turned in too Wyldon or Raoul as soon as possible. Don't make me look bad, get it in on time." She joked. "Don't forget to order enough supplies for battle." She continued in a grimmer voice.

Neal nodded his head in understanding. "I got a letter from Dom and I have been hearing some strange news from our guests about the Own." Kel looked at him wondering where his thoughts were going.

"And…?"

Neal leaned forward in his chair. "Is it true? Raoul is retiring?"

"Yes, I talked to him last night about it. Dom is taking over for him." Kel answered.

"He kept hinting about something like that in his letter. He said he couldn't tell me straight out but when he got here he would tell me." Neal relaxed again. "Now that he is going to be able to marry Auntie will be all over him to make up his mind, poor fellow." Neal looked down his nose at Kel. "You know now that you are Baroness of your own fief you are going to have to marry also."

"No I won't. I have Tobe and if anything happens to me he will become Baron. I just have to have one of the scribes amend my will." Kel told him quickly. "Besides you shouldn't be sticking your nose into other people's relationships. If I want to find someone I will do it myself and I'm sure Dom feels the same way."

Neal let the subject drop. "So what time is the meeting tonight?"

XXXXXXXXX

Kel sat in the meeting room with the same people for the second evening in a row. Everyone sat around the table idly talking and sipping drinks waiting for the last person to arrive. Neal came hastily into the room rolling down his sleeves.

He bowed to Raoul and Wyldon and apologized for his tardiness. "One of the workers dropped a log on his arms, crushed the bones, it was messy but I saved it." Wyldon motioned for him to take a seat.

"To continue with our conversation from last night I would like to explain in detail our defense plan for Fief New Hope." Wyldon began. "We are going to 'fluff up' the builders." Kel and Neal looked at each other horrified to hear Wyldon use the word fluff. "We'll start by spreading out the materials and adding to them to make it look like we are building something bigger. That way it would look plausible to have as many people here as we will.

"Numair and Daine should be joining us within the next couple of days to help create illusions and scout out any of the terrain that hasn't been done yet. During the next two weeks we will be getting in squads from the Own and Riders as well as foot soldiers from the Kings Army. Knights will trickle in also so we must be prepared to house all of these people."

"I've still got half an empty bunkhouse and we can reopen the storage rooms for sleeping. We'll have to redistribute the supplies into houses but that should be fine. I'll start the builders working on other barracks. They'll be small and crude but they'll have to do." Kel said writing out the order on a piece of paper. "How many are we expecting?"

"Prepare for 1,000. We will have another 1,000 stationed at Giantkiller and Steadfast ready to strike. I don't want him to get away this time." Raoul said his voice growling in his throat. "I won't retire until I have his neck in my hands."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I have no idea how far into pregnancy you get morning sickness but I put it in there anyway. If Brogan saw me looking on the internet for pregnancy advice he would probably fall over dead, I could ask his girlfriend but I don't feel like it right now.

Also, sorry about if the names or places are spelled wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow I finally wrote this chapter. Unlike my other story this one doesn't have much of a cliffhanger at the end. So rejoice in that. And there's a big surprise in this chapter but nobody can kill me over it because that would mean no more chapters.

Anyway, a big humongous thank you goes out to SarahE7191 who is my Beta for this story and What You Let Go Part 2. And who also runs the C2 Community Kel Kicked Out which I am a staff member. Go on and check it out there are tons of stories on there. Also check out my other stories and leave reviews for them.

**Luna A. Dust: **Hehehe, yes he said fluffy, I always wanted Wyldon to say something like that.

**Wastxd1symphony: **No!!!!!! Kel's not pregnant Yuki is. I was talking about Yuki's morning sickness. I think I could write about a pregnant Kel though, I don't care if she is married or not but I think pregnant Kel would be fun to be around.

**No1AngelKnight: **I'm trying to write more and more. Hope this chapter satisfies you.

**Pie of Doomeh: **So many questions. And I can't answer a single one. But I can give you another chapter.

**Bookworm1992: **Awww, how sweet. I'm glad you like it. I always wished that she had written another book. I think Mrs. Pierce left so many questions open for us so we could write fanfiction. But I still really want her to write another story.

Also, none of this belongs to me. All credit goes to the great and wonderful Tamora Pierce.

Oh and incase I don't get another chapter up before Christmas, Happy Christmas everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kel followed Fanche and Saefas, listening as they showed her the progress that had been made in the past week on the wall. They showed her the area that had been decided on for the rough huts and hammered out the last details that had been looked over in the meeting. As they walked through the laborers, Kel made a point to stop and talk to them, answering any questions they had and assuring them of their safety and that of their families. They had made a full circle around the work area just as it was getting too dark to see. Kel bid goodbye to Fanche and Saefas and made her way to her rooms so that she could change out of the mud stained clothes and mud caked boots she was wearing.

Tobe was just pouring the last bucket of warm water into the tub in the corner of her room when she came in. He bowed to her, and then picked up his staff before leaving; telling Kel that he was going to make up for the practice he had missed that morning.

Kel sat at her desk for a moment before sighing and stripping off the muddy clothes and stepping into the warm water. Tobe had set out her soaps as usual, beside the tub and Kel reached for a bar and a washrag. She scrubbed herself thoroughly, and then used a different soap on her hair lathering it until the top of her head was covered in white soapsuds. Kel ducked her head under the water holding her breath and shook her head while running her fingers through her hair to get all the soap out. She sat up wiping the water from her eyes and leaned against the back of the warm tub. She wrung the washrag out and draped it over the side of the tub. Her eyes were caught by a white piece of parchment sticking out of the pocket of her muddy tunic. _Dom's letter,_ she thought, remembering that she still hadn't read it. Kel leaned out of the tub and pulled it from the pocket. She ripped it open and pulled out the paper inside. She frowned; it was only one sheet of parchment. Normally their letters were at least two pages usually more. Kel unfolded it, took in the hasty signature and blotched ink; she could tell he had written it in a hurry and was somewhat relieved. She looked at the date and realized Raoul must have been carrying it around for some time. She read the letter twice before she understood what he had hastily written down. Dom had started by telling her about the King and Queen deciding to change a law permitting the King's Own and Riders to marry and remain in service. Then Dom explained how he was going to train with Flyndan and Second Company before he met up with Raoul at New Hope.

Kel was as confused by the letter as she was excited that Dom would be joining them soon. She folded the letter and put it on the shelf above her head before getting out of the tub. Kel pulled a dressing gown around her body as she went to her wardrobe and picked out clean clothes for supper. She pulled a russet colored tunic over her breast band and dark brown breaches over her loincloth. Kel ran a comb through her wet hair then pulled it back into a loose braid. Kel searched for her other pair of boots as she contemplated what the changing of such a law would mean for Tortall. When she found the boots she pulled them and a pair of thick socks on.

She picked up the muddy clothes and put them in the wicker basket she and Tobe used for their dirty clothes, by the door. Kel buckled her dagger to her belt and gathered the usual things she needed before she left her room for supper.

In the mess she gratefully took the roast chicken, squash, and fried potatoes from the cooks. She picked her way through the crowd of soldiers and towns people, making her way to the table Raoul was sitting at. She sat down across from him and Wyldon, while they were talking about someone she didn't know.

When they stopped talking Kel spoke up. "Sir, why would the King change the marriage rule for the Own and Riders now?"

Raoul shrugged. "He was pressured a bit but the main reason is because now that the war is coming to an end, warriors are thinking about settling down. It happens after every war. Just you wait, in about ten months the realm will have a population growth." Kel looked at him doubtfully. "The Own had a total of sixty-two men planning on resigning and the Riders had well over that amount and most of them were senior officers who had been with us for years."

"The King and Queen knew that they couldn't afford to have that many warriors leave for something that could be easily corrected. Besides, Knights don't have to give up their life's work to have families so why should other warriors have to make those sacrifices? Aren't they just as important?" Wyldon explained.

Kel nodded her head in understanding. "Every time I talk about politics it reminds me how happy I am that I became a warrior instead of following in my parent's footsteps."

"Ah but Kel just think of the uproar you have caused over the last ten years. You've been in the center of politics that you didn't even know about." Raoul reminded her.

Kel shuddered. "Don't remind me." She said before picking up her tray and leaving the men behind in the near empty mess hall.

Kel stopped just outside the doors, and took in the familiar chirping of crickets and owl calls that took over the early night sky. She could just make out the first stars poking through the blue-black sky above her. Kel heard someone call her name from just inside the mess hall doors. She turned and saw Emmit emerging from the mess hall, grinning at her.

"Shall I lead the Lady of the Fief to the fires?" he asked bowing to her with an over exaggerated hand gesture.

Kel snorted in laughter. "Only if you never do that again." She told him feigning seriousness. Emmit smiled and walked side-by-side with Kel to the main fire. They sat down on a log together and listened to the story that was already being told by a large Bazhir about The Burning Brightly One and The Dark One. Kel had heard the story so many times by now, and she knew the truth behind the legend. Kel saw Tobe and his friends sitting on the beaten earth leaning forward hanging on every word coming from the soldier's lips.

Emmit excused himself, getting up and going to a fire close by. Kel noticed a large pot brewing over the low flames and the tin cups that were sitting around the edge. Emmit picked up two and taking the ladle from inside the pot he filled them. Kel accepted the cup from him when he returned and took a sip of the scalding liquid. She tasted cider spiced with nutmeg and cinnamon.

Everyone at the fire traded stories and songs, most of which everyone knew but occasionally something new would come up. Kel, after some expert goading on Tobe's part, even told a short story about the first Yamani emperor and how a waving cat drew him off the side of the road and out of the way of an assassin's arrow.

XXXXXXXXX

Dom called up to the guards on the parapets of New Hope. He was let in after only a few minutes wait. Dom had arrived later then he had planned but nothing could keep his spirits down for too long tonight. He had gone over the plan throughout his entire journey to New Hope. Nothing was going to stop him, it was the first thing he would do upon arriving.

Dom rode through the gate and dismounted. A young stable hand was instantly by his side, waiting to take over his horse's reins and another to take his bags to his assigned room. He grabbed the shoulder of the girl leading his horse away and knelt down in front of her.

"Young lady could you spare a small boon for a road weary soldier?" he asked her giving her a sorrowful look.

The young girl giggled and nodded her head.

"Thank you." He said graciously. "Could you point this unworthy soldier to the direction of your esteemed commander, Lady Keladry?"

The girl giggled again. "I think she is over by the main fire." She said pointing to it.

Dom stood up and bowed to her. She curtsied despite her lack of skirts and led his horse away. Dom could make out Kel's form against the flame and strode through the shadows to reach her.

XXXXXXXXX

Soon after Kel's story one of the refugee's, a woman native to the Copper Islands, agreed to do a dance with knives. The group at the fire watched her with apt attention. She nearly dropped one of the knives in an expert toss and Kel, startled, grabbed Emmit's hand. She turned to him when she felt him squeeze it tighter. Before she knew what was happening he pressed his lips to hers momentarily before pulling back.

Kel blinked her eyes once then looked around to see if anybody had seen. She didn't spot anyone looking at them; most were still watching the woman dancing.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dom stopped in mid step the smile that had been nervously plastered onto his face falling in an instant. His anger flared up when he saw their lips touching, and then his heart skipped a beat when he saw Kel looking around to see if anyone had seen the kiss. He shrank back into the shadows and didn't wait to see what happened next. Instead he turned his back and in shock began to walk farther into the shadows.

XXXXXXXXX

Kel dropped Emmit's hand and leaned back, her brows snapping together in confusion. Emmit looked at her questioningly. Kel grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him away from the fire unnoticed by everyone but Tobe. She let go of his arm, trusting that he would follow her, and led the way looking for a place that they could talk privately. They ended up at the fenced in horse corral. Enough light was coming out of the open windows of the stables that they could see each other but were still far enough away that nobody within would hear them.

Kel turned to look at Emmit then looked away, not knowing what to say. Her mind was whirling, why hadn't she noticed before that he liked her that way. _I'm too stupid to be a girl, _Kel thought, _I didn't even know Cleon liked me until months after he kissed me._

Kel looked up when she heard the clopping of hooves on the grass near them. A brown mare came into the light grazing quietly on the grass near them

"Kel, I…" Emmit began.

Kel cut him off when she put her hand on his shoulder. "Emmit, if I led you on, I'm sorry. I'm just so used to being with you that I didn't even realize. I'm sorry Emmit, I can't."

Emmit sighed. "You really didn't give me any reason to think that you were thinking the same thing as I was. I just really wanted you to and with the change in the Own's rules I thought maybe…" He stopped. Kel looked at him and saw he was smiling. "I could make you really happy Kel, if only you'd give me a chance."

"Emmit…" Kel pleaded.

"I know. I'm not the one."

Kel looked at him again. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not the one you are meant to love. Kel, you're one of those people who is destined to have an epic love tale, one that will be told for years to come. I had just hoped I could be part of it."

"I don't know about that." Kel told him wondering where her friend had gotten such a strange idea.

Emmit just smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Friends?" he said with a sigh.

"Friends." Kel affirmed. Emmit extended his hand for Kel to shake. She ignored it and leaned towards him to give him a kiss on his cheek. "Your still part of my story and I hope I'll be part of yours."

Emmit gave her a sad smile. "You just tell whoever you fall in love with to watch out." He warned. "Come on I'll walk you back to the fires."

"Actually I think I'm going to go to bed. Thanks anyway." She replied.

Emmit shrugged his shoulders again and walked away his hands stuffed into his pockets, the picture of dejection.

Kel sighed to herself and buried her hands in her head. What a strange day it had been. The mare came up and lipped the hem of her shirt sleeve in her mouth. Kel pet her muzzle before heaving herself off the fence rail and walking back to her room.

XXXXXXXXX

Dom found his way to the infirmary and found himself walking slowly up the back stairway to his cousin's rooms. He stopped before the door and contemplated what he was doing there before knocking anyway. He leaned against the wall, waiting for the door to be opened. When it was finally opened Yuki stood there instead of Neal.

"Dom!" She exclaimed surprise barely registering through her Yamani calm. "We didn't know when you were going to get here." Dom forced himself to smile. Yuki grew worried as she took in his appearance. "Come in Dom."

He walked through the door and waited just inside not knowing what to do. He looked around and saw no sign of Neal, he didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Have a seat Dom." Yuki lead him over to some pillows and pushed him down on them. "Have you had anything to eat yet?" she asked.

Dom broke out of his stupor and shook his head no. "I'm not hungry." He said his voice hollow.

Yuki grunted as she maneuvered herself and her swollen belly into a sitting position opposite of Dom. "Neal's working on his inventory for Lord Wyldon so he'll be out late. Do you need to talk about something?" She ventured.

Dom looked at her startled, indecision written on his face. Suddenly his face broke and he put his head in his hands. "When did it happen?" he asked.

Yuki looked at him. "When did what happen?"

"When did Kel start courting someone?" he mumbled.

Yuki couldn't help but stare openly at him her expression taking on a look of surprise. "I didn't know she had." She said cautiously as if talking to a scared child.

"I just saw her by the fire…kissing somebody. I saw it with my own eyes." Dom ran his hands through his hair then clenched them into tight fists. "And I was going to, to…" Dom looked at Yuki feeling guilty and ashamed.

"Dom, Kel is her own woman we can't treat her like a child. She's courted men before." Yuki didn't really know what to say to him. She couldn't quite gage why he was so upset.

"I know that but I was going to tell her as soon as I got here. I wanted to tell her in my letters but I knew it would never work. And then I got promoted and had to go to second company."

Yuki didn't say anything an idea forming in her mind.

"It was supposed to be me." Dom said leaning his head back and looking at the ceiling.

Yuki could have hit herself for not seeing it before. He wasn't worried about her as a friend he was morning the loss of her love. "Oh Dom." Yuki couldn't stop herself from saying it.

Dom looked at her and Yuki couldn't help but think he looked like a lost child. "What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything Dom." Yuki told him. "Are you sure it was Kel you saw?"

"I'd know her figure anywhere." Dom answered his cheeks coloring.

"Did you see who she was with?"

Dom shook his head. "I couldn't tell, I didn't see his face, but he looked familiar."

"Dom, maybe you shouldn't jump to conclusions. Maybe it was an accident. She hasn't mentioned anyone and I'm sure she would have told Neal. And you know Neal he can't keep a secret for anything. Plus this place is like a sieve, it's worse than the palace." Yuki told him reassuringly.

Dom looked happier with every word. "You're right. I mean Neal is so nosy he would have known. But you know who else would definitely know, Tobe." Dom said jumping up from the floor. Yuki got up to and walked him to the door.

"I'm glad we had this talk Dom."

Dom turned around and gave his cousin's wife a kiss on the cheek. He felt her belly and smiled. "Any day now."

Yuki smiled and ushered him out of the apartment. With a happy bounce in his step he descended the stairs and went to find his rooms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I demand reviews. Please. With a cherry on top.


	4. challenge

Hello,

I'm sure you all thought this was going to be a new chapter but unfortunately it's not. It's a challenge. I really wanted to write this story but I don't have time because I'm already doing two at once so I'm going to put the idea out there as a challenge to you guys. So, here's the idea.

In one of the books, "Song of the Lioness, Lioness Rampart" the fourth Lioness book, that Tamora Pierce wrote about Alanna remembering a story about the dominion jewel. It's on page 44 of the soft covered book. In short this is what it is about,

"Gallans hired a thief to steal the Dominion Jewel from their own king so they could rule instead of him. She stole the stone but kept it; she got into trouble and met up with a mercenary. Eventually they became lovers and went to Tyra. Tyra was in battle with Carthak and the noble's were gone, the people were starving. They ended up saving Tyra and turning it into a great city."

The book obviously does a better job at explaining it but its like three pages long and I didn't want to type all that.

I think it would be a great story to tell and I think more than one person should write one because there are so many things open to interpretation in it that each story would be so different.

So please write the story for me and let me know if you do start, I can't wait to read some of them.

Thanks a lot,

Alexia


	5. Chapter 4

Hello my reader and reviewers. This only took like two weeks right? No? Oh, well at least I got it up right and you can thank Sarah for that.

A big humongous thank you goes out to SarahE7191, again, who is my Beta for this story and What You Let Go Part 2. And who also runs the C2 Community Kel Kicked Out which I am a staff member. Go on and check it out there are tons of stories on there. Also check out my other stories and leave reviews for them.

Check out my other stories and leaves reviews for them, I'm starving for reviews. And somebody take up the challenge please I don't want to have to write three stories at once. I have another challenge to but this one is just a short one shot. I'll post it separately.

Oh, and another thing…

As of right now this story has had 1,524 hits, granted about 50 of them are mine, and only 37 reviews. Please, please, please leave me some nice reviews. I appreciate the ones I've gotten. But don't make the nice author beg anymore, I need the reviews to survive. that was a little drastic but I think I made my point.

**Bookworm1992:** thanks so much. I was worried I would make her seem weird but I'm glad you liked it.

**SarahE7191:** I'm glad you still review; It makes me happy to know you like it that much. And I'd never update a chapter without your expert advice so no worry there.

**bookworm.amm:** thanks for the review on the demanded review… Yah that make sense right? don't look at me like that

**schmofela:** I got another chapter but it wasn't to quick. At least it didn't take as long as last time. You can thank Sarah for that

**abyssgirl:** Oh yes poor handsome Dom. But he has my shoulder to cry on… sigh….

**wastxd1syphony:** I like the epic love story thing to. I'm thinking of playing with Dom's poor lovers' heart but that would be too cruel. You'll just have to wait and see.

**Mrs. Dom Massbolle:** I can't get them together yet cause then the story would have to end. But we all know it'll happen so hang in there.

**Lady Azkaban:** Here's an update, hope you enjoy.

**rapidishponyta:** Wow, I mean wow. Comparing me to Tamora? That's the second time that's happened. pokes inflating head with pin

**Pie of Doomeh:** Thanks, I'll have to check out your story and give you a review for it. You're such a faithful reviewer I'd hate for one of your stories to not be reviewed. Is it under your name or Lady Mystique's?

**Cheeseycraziness:** You caught me, I spelled it both ways I'm ashamed. Anyway, please forgive me, I mean loves not worth it if you don't have to fight, right?

**doms celestial artemis:** I love cherries so I hope I still get one even though this took awhile. I'm glad you like my stories enough to reread them all, BTW, how long did that take?!?

**Starzgirl:** Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it. Here's another chapter to enjoy.

**purple smurfs r real:** Sorry I denied you more but absence makes the heart grow stronger, or something like that.

Dom leaned against the wall, discreetly watching Kel and the children of the camp go through their morning spear exercises. You'd never know she had been kissing someone last night, he thought bitterly as he looked at her calm face. Dom shifted guiltily on his feet for thinking like that, for all he knew it was just a kiss and Kel was a woman, she could do what she wanted. Kel called out a last cadence to her young fighters, the butt of the staff she was using hitting the ground as she counted. A lanky youth jogged up to Kel and whispered something in her ear. Kel nodded back at him and smiled before turning back to her group, never having stopped calling out the beat.

"Good," Kel told them "We're done for the day. If you get a chance between chores later, I want you to get those spears sharpened. Now go clean up and get some breakfast." she ordered. Kel handed her staff to Tobe before following the youth from the yard. Dom shrank back against the building and waited for her to pass before stepping out. Tobe was joking with his friends while they tidied up the small yard.

As soon as Dom stepped into the yard Tobe saw him. His young face lit up and he ran over to Dom. "Sergeant Dom I knew you were here, I talked with your horse last night in the stable." When he got to Dom, Tobe gave him a strong hug around the middle. Dom patted Tobe's head and chuckled. "Have you talked to Lady Kel yet?" Tobe asked him eagerly as he pulled away and shouldered the spear and staff.

"No I haven't. I wanted to talk with you first." Dom said. He looked around the yard and saw that people used it to cross to the kitchens and that there wouldn't be much privacy here. "Perhaps somewhere else." Dom suggested.

Tobe looked around confused but shrugged his shoulders. "I have to go put these away first." he said lifting up the weapons.

XXXXXXXXX

Kel followed the youth to the open area in front of the gate where a young knight was standing next to his horse talking with Lord Wyldon and petting Jump. Behind him were around fifty foot soldiers dressed expertly to resemble craftsmen. They milled about the yard talking with each other and leaning against wagons carrying their supplies. Kel walked up to the knight and Wyldon. When she reached them the knight looked up at her, his brown eyes laughing and his equally brown curls sticking out from under his helm plastered to his head with sweat.

Owen caught Kel in his arms and swung her around twice before setting her back on the ground. "Kel look." He said pointing to the crest on his chest. "I'm a knight, Kel, a knight!" Kel looked at him shocked and he pulled her into a hug. "I was so scared when I went into the chamber, but I didn't speak and I passed. When I was knighted… god's that was a wonderful moment." Owen's face was lit up with the memory. "Isn't it jolly that my first assignment is here with you?"

Kel looked at Wyldon who was holding back his laughter unsuccessfully. "Yes Keladry isn't it jolly." He told her.

Kel balked at Wyldon's mirth. She was willing to take the new Wyldon in stride but this might be too much for her. Instead of dwelling on it she turned back to Owen. "I'm so glad you'll be here for this. I need every fighter I can get as well as all my friends. Come with me, I'll show you where you can put your things." As they were walking away, Owen talking excitedly about what he had done since they had last seen each other; Kel looked back over her shoulder at Wyldon. A faint smile still lingered on his thin lips. When he saw her looked at him the turned to talk with the men still standing there, whom Kel had completely forgotten in her desire to get as far from him as possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dom followed Tobe to Kel's rooms and waited respectfully outside while Tobe put the weapons away and changed out of his dusty sweaty practice clothes. Then they walked side by side to the stables talking idly. When they entered Dom looked around at the number of people inside and raised an eyebrow at Tobe. Tobe just motioned with his hand and kept walking. As he walked by a horse head stuck out of each stall and Tobe took his time to talk with each one, stroking its neck and if something was wrong calling one of the hostlers over to take care of it. Dom shook his head in amazed at how much Tobe reminded him of Kel who did the same thing with the citizens of New Hope. They finally exited the stable and Tobe continued on to a small covered hay barn beyond.

Dom followed Tobe in and was surprised to see not hay as he had expected but a crude table, four chairs, and a bookshelf with small trinkets like polished rocks and knots of wood on it. Dom looked around then at his host. Tobe blushed, "This is where me, Loey, Gydo, Irnai, Keon, and Meech play."

Dom nodded his head in understanding and sat down in one of the chairs opposite of where Tobe sat. "I wanted to talk to you about Kel." he said bluntly to Tobe. Tobe's eyes widened but he didn't say anything so Dom continued. "I ...we were wondering why she had been acting so odd lately." Dom said feeling bad for lying to the trusting boy. "We, that is, Neal and I, noticed that she seemed distracted last night after she left the fire. Neal thinks she is really sick and is wondering if maybe she should be sent back to Corus to see his father. We'd hate for that to happen though, since she's needed around here." Dom looked at Tobe imploringly. "Unless you know if there is a reason she might have been acting like that."

Tobe got up from his seat and closed the shutters then sat back down. "I maybe know something." Tobe confessed but stopped short of saying anything else.

Dom knew he had to say the right thing to Tobe so he could get the information he wanted. "Neal's right isn't he." Dom said half getting up from his seat. "I'll go tell Lord Wyldon, we need to get her out of here as fast as we can."

Tobe stood up shocked. "No." he said holding out a hand to stop Dom. "It's nothing really, I just… last night…by the fire." Tobe began haltingly. Dom sat down and waited for him to say what he needed to. "One of the soldiers from the Own kissed Lady Kel." He looked at Dom guiltily through his bangs. "My Lady didn't expect him to do it though and she was surprised." Tobe swallowed loudly and clenched his sweaty hands together. "She's not sick or anything."

"Is she courting him?" Dom asked.

Tobe shook his head no. "I've never seen him before so when Lady Kel and him walked away after, I followed. They went to the corral so I had a mare, Cricket; help me listen to what they said."

"And what did they say?" Dom prodded when he stopped.

"Tobe shrugged his shoulders again. "Lady Kel told him she didn't like him and that she didn't mean for it to seem like that. Then he went on about Lady Kel going to have a love like in story books and bard songs. Then they said they would still be friends and he left. After that Lady Kel went to bed. She didn't say anything to me when I came in so I'm sure there wasn't anything wrong."

"Could you point the man out to me?" Dom asked.

Tobe nodded. "But please don't tell Lady Kel I spied on her." he pleaded.

Dom stood up and held out his hand for Tobe to shake. Tobe stood up and took his hand, Dom shook it and smiled. "You did the right thing Tobe and not a word of our meeting will pass from my lips." Dom turned and opened the door. "Would you like to join me for breakfast?"

XXXXXXXXX

The first thing Dom saw when he and Tobe entered the mess hall was Kel. His eyes were magnetically drawn to her and he could almost see a glow around her. Even with all the colors and people packed into the benches she was the center of the room. Dom watched her as he stood in line. She was talking with the man sitting across from her, it took Dom a moment to realize that it was Squire Owen all grown up and recently knighted. Several men from Dom's old squad, Merric, and Lord Raoul sat with them. Dom took his tray from a stack and turned his attention to Tobe. "Can you point out the man?" he asked quietly.

Tobe looked around the hall discretely his brows knit together in contemplation. His eyes went over each face at each table until he saw the one he was looking for. "There." Tobe said to Dom. "He's at Lady Kel's table, on the opposite side of her, fifth in."

Dom's eyes snapped back to the table and counted the heads of four people, when he got to the fifth his eyes narrowed. Emmit, he thought, I can't believe its Emmit. It doesn't matter anyway, Dom told himself, Kel told him she didn't like him.

After his tray had been loaded with food Dom straightened his back, put a smile on his face, and walked over to Kel's table. When he reached it he set his tray down in the spot beside Owen. "Is this space taken?" He asked looking at Kel. She choked on the fig she had just eaten and began to cough.

"Dom," she exclaimed between coughs. "When did you get here?"

Dom filled her cup from a pitcher of water from the table and pushed it into her hand. "Late last night." he told her. "I slept in this morning, just woke up."

"You got here sooner than I thought you would." Raoul commented a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"The weather was good." Dom said simply before tucking into the meal before him.

"So, Dom, do you miss being our sergeant?" Wolset asked him grinning.

"I'd say yes but I don't want to let it go to your heads." Dom told him and the rest of his old squad who was sitting at the table. They chuckled and Dom asked them what had transpired while he was gone.

Kel watched Dom and completely forgot about eating. Her heart was still thumping in her chest from her first sight of him. Every time he smiled at her Kel's breath caught in her throat and her pulse quickened. She knew the feeling well; it was the same every time she saw him after being apart for so long. Kel had hoped she would grow out of this crush over the last year but apparently she wasn't going to be so lucky.

Kel stood and picked her full tray from the table. "I'm off to go meet with Saefas to figure out which strand of trees to cut down for the new buildings."

Dom stood up quickly. "I'll go with you." Owen looked at him, his eyebrows raised. "I want to see how the building is coming along." he explained. "If I'm going to protect it I'd like to know what it is."

Kel smiled at him. "I hope you won't mind getting your boots dirty."

"That's the way I like them." Dom replied following her to the dishwashers. They deposited their trays then headed out into the midmorning sun.

"You sure have been busy since I came through here last." Dom commented.

Kel looked around her. "The last time you were here was right after Raoul's wedding wasn't it?" she asked knowing full well down to the date when he had left. Dom nodded and they continued to walk in silence. "So, did you hear they turned New Hope into a fief and made me the baroness?" Kel asked trying to break the silence.

Dom stopped and looked at her shocked. "That's great Kel." He told her. "I'm happy for you." He smiled at the uncertain look that flitted across her face.

"Raoul says I have to get married now." she told him jokingly.

Dom's heart jumped into his throat. The words almost spilled out of his mouth before he could stop them. "Oh." he said lamely, kicking himself for sounding so stupid.

Kel looked at him out of the corner of her eye, wondering at his reaction. "You're promotion was big news to me too. I mean wow, second in command of the entire Kings Own." She said trying to change the subject.

"Neal says it was a mistake. They meant to give someone else the promotion but gave it to me by mistake. Then they felt bad so they let me keep it." Dom said trying to make Kel laugh.

"Speaking of Neal," Kel said pointing ahead of them. Dom looked and saw Neal jaunting across the distance towards them.

Dom smirked. "Meathead." he called out, extending his arms.

"Why, if it isn't the worst mannered member of the Kings Own." Neal answered loudly. When he reached Dom they clasped hands then Dom pulled Neal into a headlock.

"Worst mannered hunh?" Dom asked him. Neal answered with an undistinguishable mumble. "Do you think I'm ill-mannered Kel?" Dom asked her thoughtfully.

"Of course Kel is going to agree with you." Neal gasped.

Kel's eyes grew wide then she composed herself. "If I say you have the manners of a Yamani will you let Neal go?" Kel asked him. "He's nervous enough from this baby he might just suffocate."

Dom let Neal go and stepped back. Neal straightened up and smoothed out his clothes, then ran his fingers through his hair to put it back in place, muttering under his breath. "Here I was glad that a member of my family was going to be here for my first child being born and the first thing he does is put me in a head lock."

"Neal, Dom was just joking." Kel told him trying to sooth his hurt ego. "I can tell you were coming over to say something, so spit it out."

"As a matter of fact I was going to invite you both to come and have dinner with us tonight." He said looking at Kel and Dom. "Yuki can't leave the apartment because she can't walk down the stairs and she's getting bored. I told her I would invite you, Kel up for dinner but then Dom showed up so I _was_ going to invite him too. Now I'm not so sure." Neal said narrowing his eyes in Dom's direction.

"Dom, say you're sorry." Kel ordered him sighing.

Dom looked at her and stuck out his bottom lip. "But Kel?" he whined. Kel shook her head slightly and Dom turned back to Neal. "I'm sorry for messing up his highnesses hair." He said giving an exaggerated bow.

"I always knew you would be on my side Kel." Neal said looking smugly at Dom. "You can both be there at the dinner bell." Neal cleared his throat and began to walk away then turned around. "Oh, and Dom, bring some flowers or something."

Kel couldn't help herself; she let out a bark of laughter before putting her hand over her mouth to smother it. She looked at Dom's face and another laugh escaped before she recomposed herself. "He was just kidding." Kel told him. Dom looked at her incredulously.

"The audacity." He said looking at Neal's retreating back.

"Well to be fair you did put him in a headlock." Kel said before continuing on her way.

"And you, sticking up for him." Dom called after her waving his arms in the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
